


How to start a family

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: mischief [7]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	How to start a family

How to start a family  
Lars gähnte verschlafen und setzte sich schwerfällig auf, als die Badezimmertür sich öffnete und sich ein dunkler Schatten in sein Zimmer fiel und schließlich sein Bruder durch die Tür trat, „Anders … Es ist halb drei … Was ist los?“ „Nichts, ich konnte einfach nicht schlafen.“, der jüngere Zwilling kam seufzend zum Bett und nahm vorsichtig auf dem Rand der Matratze Platz, „Das mit uns ...“ „Was?“, Lars hob einladend die Bettdecke und Anders kroch mit einem Seufzen zu ihm und schmiegte sich an ihn, „Es war spannend … immer Angst haben zu müssen, dass Papa, Yvonne oder einer der anderen uns entdecken könnte … Aber jetzt … Ich will mich nicht mehr verstecken …“ Lars nickte verstehend und küsste seinen Bruder liebevoll, „Ich auch nicht … Vielleicht sollten wir … ausziehen? Wir sind alt genug ...“   
„Klar und dann ziehen wir ausgerechnet zusammen ...“, brummte Anders, noch nicht wirklich überzeugt, aber Lars' filzgraue Augen glänzten, als er die Idee weiterspann, „Irgendwo ganz abgelegen … mit einem großen Garten … Nur wir zwei … und, wenn wir wollen, verlassen wir das Bett tagelang nicht … Wie klingt das?“ „Wunderbar ...“, Anders setzte sich auf und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen gegen seinen Bruder, „Nur du und ich ...“ „Dann … machen wir das.“, flüsterte Lars in Anders' Ohr und streichelte seinen Zwilling sanft, „Gleich morgen ...“ „Versprochen?“, murmelte der Jüngere leise und Lars nickte, „Ich will mit dir zusammenleben, Anders.“

Ein paar Wochen später lag Lars nachts wach. Neben ihm schnarchte Anders leise und Lars bemühte sich ihn nicht zu wecken, als er sich auf den Rücken rollte und an die dunkle Decke starrte. Es waren harte Wochen für beide Zwillinge gewesen und sie hatten sich gerade wieder etwas gefangen gehabt, als ein Brief Anders' Selbstbewusstsein zerschmettert hatte. Sein Erstlingswerk, ein Liebesroman, der im 19. Jahrhundert spielte, war vom Verlag nicht nur abgelehnt, sondern in der Begründung auch förmlich zerrissen worden. Lars hatte sich bemüht seinen Zwilling zu trösten und hatte ihm ihre gemeinsame Zukunft in bunten Farben ausgemalt.  
Noch schien das alles in erschreckend weiter Ferne zu liegen, aber Lars konnte die Sicherheit, dass es eintreten würde, in Anders' traurigen blauen Augen sehen. Ein kleiner Funke Hoffnung, der seinen Zwilling aufrecht hielt. Aber dennoch sah er, wie Anders litt und entschloss sich ihm ein besonderes Geschenk zu machen.  
Ein Freund von Lars, ein Hobbyzüchter, hatte gerade Nachwuchs von seinem preisgekrönten Kaninchen und suchte nun geeignete Halter für die winzigen Fellknäule. Eilig suchte er in seinem Handy nach der Nummer und schickte ihm eine Nachricht. Auf die, glücklicherweise positive Antwort musste er auch gar nicht lange warten und so steckte er das Handy mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln in die Tasche. Der kleine Hase würde Anders etwas ablenken, ihn den Stress vergessen lassen … und, wer konnte schon einem niedlichen, kleinen Hasenbaby widerstehen?  
Gleich nach seiner Arbeit fuhr Lars am nächsten Tag bei seinem Freund vorbei. Die kleinen Hasen waren noch nicht einmal zwei Wochen alt und müssten noch mindestens vier Wochen bei ihrer Mutter bleiben, aber dennoch durfte Lars sie sich schon einmal ansehen.  
Die sechs kleinen Kaninchen, deren flauschiger Flaum bereits die zukünftige Fellfärbung erkennen ließ, drängten sich dicht um ihre Mutter, als Lars sich vor den großen Käfig kniete. Die alte Häsin, in deren weißem Fell Strohhalme hingen, musterte ihn kurz, stupste dann aber einen kleinen braunen Hasen vorsichtig in seine Richtung, als wollte sie sagen, dass dies der richtige für ihn sei. Lars schmunzelte bei dem Anblick und warf einen fragenden Blick zu seinem Freund, der nickte, bevor er dann in den Käfig griff, um den kleinen Hasen auf den Arm zu nehmen.  
„Was …?“, verwundert erstarrte Lars, als plötzlich ein siebter Hase sich aus einem kleinen Strohhaufen herausarbeitete und an seinem Finger zu knabbern begann. „Oh, das ist der Kleinste des Wurfs.“, sein Freund nahm den zappelnden Hasen vorsichtig in die Hand und zeigte Lars dann, wie er ihn richtig zu halten hatte, „Und der Frechste ...“ Mit dem Ringfinger kraulte Lars das winzige Häschen zwischen den schwarzen Ohren und erst schien es dem Hasen auch zu gefallen, aber schließlich gab er einen unwilligen Laut von sich, so dass Lars ihn wieder vorsichtig in die Box setzte, wo er gleich zu seiner Mutter hoppelte und sich zitternd unter einem ihrer hängenden Ohren versteckte. „Und?“, riss der Freund Lars aus seinen Gedanken und Lars seufzte, „Er ist perfekt. Er ist frech, er ist verwöhnt … das ist Anders auf vier Pfoten ...“

„Denkst du noch daran?“, Anders zog seinen Bruder in eine dunkle Ecke und stahl sich, bevor sie die Treppe zum Essen mit der Familie hinuntergingen, einen letzten Kuss. „Woran?“, Lars schlang einen Arm um seinen Zwilling und seufzte, als er die Antwort hörte, „An unser Haus, unsere gemeinsame Zukunft ...“ „Natürlich ...“, der Ältere schmunzelte und dirigierte Anders die Treppe hinunter, nur um auf der letzten Stufe stehen zu bleiben und ihm ins Ohr zu flüstern, „Ich habe auch schon was gefunden ...“ „Du hast …?“, Anders konnte sich gerade noch festhalten, bevor er über die letzte Stufe gestolperte wäre und starrte seinen Bruder nun überrascht an, „Wirklich?“ „Natürlich.“, wollte seinen Bruder mit sich ziehen, aber Anders verschränkte störrisch die Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich will es sehen!“ „Nach dem Abendessen.“, grinste Lars und stieß die Tür auf, „Wenn du ganz brav aufgegessen hast ...“ „Es gibt Fischauflauf!“, Anders wich entsetzt zurück, aber Lars zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Tja, dann wirst du unser neues Zuhause wohl nicht sehen ...“

„Das ist es.“, Lars öffnete eine Website und schob das Tablet dann zu seinem Bruder, der sich ein Kaugummi nach dem anderen in den Mund schob, um den Geschmack der Fischpastete zu beseitigen, „Ein altes Pfarrhaus. 150 Jahre alt … Grundsaniert.“ „Mit einem riesigen Garten.“, stellte Anders fest, als er sich durch die Bilder klickte, „Wunderschön ...“ „Fand ich auch.“, nickte Lars und tastete nach einem unscheinbaren, braunen Umschlag, den er seinem Bruder dann behutsam in den Schoss legte, „Deswegen gehört es jetzt auch uns. Wir können einziehen, sobald du unterschrieben hast ...“

Der Einzugstermin kam rasend schnell näher und noch immer gab es viel zu tun. Ihre Familie hatte eher belustigt gewirkt, als die Zwillinge ihre WG-Pläne erläutert hatten, aber als sie das erste Mal das alte Haus gesehen hatte, durch das Anders sie voller Stolz geführt hatte, hatten sie es kommentarlos hingenommen.  
Lars hatte das schmunzelnd beobachtet und sah auf sein Handy, das in seiner Hosentasche vibriert hatte. Beim Anblick der Textnachricht hellte sich seine Miene auf, verkündete sie doch, dass er das Häschen abholen könnte. Eilig verabschiedete er sich unter einem Vorwand von Anders und ihren Eltern und holte ihr neues Haustier ab. Der kleine, noch namenlose, schwarze Hase saß schlecht gelaunt wirkend in einem Karton und ignorierte standhaft die Mohrrübenstückchen, die Lars hineingestreut hatte, bevor er nun den mit Luftlöchern versehenen Deckel schloss.

„Ich hab was für dich ...“, als Lars zurückkam, war ihre Familie glücklicherweise schon gefahren, so dass Lars seinen Zwilling in seine Arme ziehen und in den Nacken küssen konnte, „Ein Geschenk.“ „Ein Geschenk?“, die blauen Augen funkelten nun wieder erwartungsvoll, aber Lars schüttelte nur mahnend den Kopf, löste die Krawatte und verband Anders damit die Augen. „Oh ja, das ist ein seeehr guter Anfang … Willst du unser neues Bett einweihen?“, Anders grinste dreckig, und Lars küsste ihn noch einmal, bevor er ihn ins Schlafzimmer führte, wo ein Karton auf dem Bett stand, „Warte ab ...“ Lars löste die Krawatte und Anders blinzelte kurz, bevor er dann den Karton entdeckte, „Oh, du hast uns neues Spielzeug gekauft? Eine ganze Kiste voll?“   
Beim Klang seiner Stimme begann sich die Box zu bewegen und schließlich rutschte der Deckel zur Seite und der kleine, schwarze Hase streckte erwartungsvoll den Kopf aus dem Karton und purzelte dann beinahe mit dem Karton vom Tisch. Anders griff beherzt zu und hielt das Häschen unsicher in der Hand und sah zu Lars. „Magst du ihn?“, grinste Lars, aber das Leuchten in den blauen Augen verriet ihn schon, „Anders? Als sein Zwilling aber auch nun nicht reagierte, schmunzelte er und wollte leise das Schlafzimmer verlassen, um noch die letzten Kartons auszupacken. „Ich nenne dich … Rammler.“, verkündete Anders im Brustton der Überzeugung und Lars unterdrückte ein Schnauben, als er nun tatsächlich die Tür hinter sich schloss.


End file.
